The coming year will be the ninth and final year of the research project as supported by the National Institutes of Health. The main emphasis, therefore, will be to complete the ongoing work and prepare reports for all completed studies through the project. Specific plans include continued data collection on the racial variation on oro-facial structure and analysis, and analysis and/or report writing on a number of papers on the following subjects: population and family studies of periodontal disease, third molar eruption, and length of dental arches, and the relationship between diet and dental plaque formation among Hawaii's schoolchildren. Bibliographic references: Chung, C. S. and Niswander, J. D.: Genetic and epidemiologic studies of oral characteristics in Hawaii's schoolchildren. V. Sibling correlations in occlusion triats. J. Dent. Res. 54:324-329, 1975; Myrianthopoulos, N. C. and Chung, C. S.: Congenital malformations in singletons: Epidemiologic survey. Birth Defects: Original Article Series, the National Foundation, vol. X, no. 11, 1974.